Kingdom Hearts
Summary Kingdom Hearts is a Japanese RPG video game series that presents a marriage between Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Boasting an in-depth plot akin to those of various Final Fantasy titles, Kingdom Hearts follows Sora and his fellow Keyblade Wielders through worlds both original and those featured in various Disney cinematic titles such as Beauty in the Beast, Hercules, The Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Carribian, Tron, and more. The series begins with Sora, the protagonist, as a happy-go-lucky resident of the tranquil Destiny Islands. He and his friends Riku and Kairi dream of escaping their solitary lives and experiencing foreign worlds. Before they can cast off, the Heartless, shadowy creatures who hunger for the hearts of people and worlds alike, plunge their island into darkness. Sora manages to escape to another world and there discovers that he can use the Keyblade, a powerful weapon capable of vanquishing Heartless. He is soon after recruited by Donald and Goofy, King Mickey's right hands, in the effort to fight the Darkness that threatens to overtake the entire Realm of Light. To save the cosmos, restore his world, and reunite with his friends, Sora embarks on a journey that's taking a really long time to conclude. The series spans 7 games so far, and the current arc will conclude with a 8th arriving (hopefully) sometime in the next few years. These games are, in order of the plot's chronology: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, 358/2 Days, Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, coded, Dream Drop Distance, and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III. Power of this Verse Kingdom Hearts is a very powerful verse, containing several or so FTL+ and Large Planet-level characters, which includes not only the series original characters (ex. Sora, Riku, Master Xehanort, Xemnas, etc.), but also some from Disney and Final Fantasy. Not entirely surprising given the series's cosmological setting, as well as its development by Square Enix, whose Final Fantasy series is notoriously formidable. Also notable is the series's abundance of hax, which include gravity manipulation, time manipulation, spatial manipulation, mind manipulation, transfiguration, etc. These abilities are so common that even fodder Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters have regular access to many of them. Moreover, many of the main cast are shown as capable of resisting most of these hax, whether via the Keyblade or otherwise. With the upcoming games of KH3 and possible future games after it (given that Disney and Square Enix have yet to call an end to the series), it is very likely that the series will gain even more feats and possibly even a bigger power boost. Note: Given that most of the Disney characters, such as those from Tarzan, The Lion King, Peter Pan, The Ringer of Notre Dame, Pirates of the Caribbean, or The Nightmare Before Christmas, were strictly displayed at power levels close to those within their original movies when in the home "worlds", it is assumed that travellers between them, such as Sora, are automatically scaled in relation to the story that they are transported to, in order not to overwhelm and break it. In addition, it would also lead to them being very inconsistent with what they've shown in their respective movies as just because Sora and the others are 5-A doesn't mean that they are automatically scaled to him. For this reason we cannot properly scale the characters within those fictions to Sora or other keyblade wielder displayed at their peaks, unless they have broken free from the constraints of their own stories and are travelling the worlds freely, such as is the case with Pete and Maleficent. The Worlds of Kingdom Hearts Disney Movies: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *The Little Mermaid *Winnie the Pooh *Tarzan *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Lilo & Stitch *Sleeping Beauty *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *"Steamboat Willie" *Pinnochio *Fantasia *Peter Pan *Hercules *Pirates of the Carribian: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Tron and Tron: Legacy *Mulan *Alice in Wonderland *The Lion King *Tangled (Upcoming world in KHlll) *Big Hero 6 (Upcoming world in KHlll) Originals: *The World That Never Was *Disney Castle/Town *Radient Garden/Hollow Bastion *The End of the World *Keyblade Graveyard *Traverse Town *Daybreak Town *Twilight Town *Destiny Islands *Castle Oblivion, formally known as "Land of Departure" Supporters DBZMLP12345 (HUGE KH Fan) Antvasima Lergondo AsuraDestructor The Everlasting (Huge KH fan) Undylan CrossverseCrisis (Likes the series, also finds the makings and lore of the verse interesting) ThePerpetual PKThunderOkey KuuIchigo MarvelFanatic119 Everlasting-Mercy (KJB93) Pietro Maximoff SaiyanSage Opponents Characters of this Verse Sora Riku Kairi Terra Aqua Ventus Vanitas Master Eraqus Dark Hide Kurt Zisa Phantom Disney: King Mickey Mouse Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts) Pete (Kingdom Hearts) Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts) Leon (Kingdom Hearts) Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) Tifa Lockhart (Kingdom Hearts) Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts) Seven Guardians of Light: (Note: Only 6 of the 7 lights are known, as Terra's whereabouts are still currently unknown either due to still being Xehanorts vessal or that he may been reformed elsewhere after the destruction of his and Xehanorts Heartless and Nobody) Sora Riku Kairi Mickey Ventus Aqua Original Organization XIII: (Note: The ones whose names are bolded here are also members of the second and true Organization Xlll, otherwise known as the 13 Seekers of Darkness) Xemnas - Number l Xigbar '- Number ll Xaldin - Number lll Vexen - Number lV Lexaeus - Number V Zexion - Number Vl '''Saix - '''Number Vll Axel - Number Vlll Demyx - Number lX Luxord - Number X Marluxia - Number Xl Larxene - Number Xll Roxas - Number Xlll Xion - ? (Techinically Number XlV) '''True Organization XIII/Thirteen Seekers of Darkness: ' ('''Note: There are only 6 known/identified members of this Organization Xlll as of KH: DDD. The rest are currently unknown as of right now) Master Xehanort - Number l Xemnas - Number ll Ansem, Seeker of Darkness - Number lll Xigbar - Number lV Saix - Number Vll Young Xehanort - Number Xll Other: Keyblade X-Blade Kingdom Hearts (World) Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Verses Category:Games